No Longer Waiting
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here, waiting for you Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you. SasuSaku


Mena: I don't own Naruto or the song Waiting for you by Bryan Adams.

--

WAITNG NO LONGER

Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
how can we say forever

"Sasuke-kun! If you leave I'll scream and-"

-swoosh-

"Sakura... Thank you."

'_Sasuke-kun..._' Was her last thought as she fell into a world of blackness.

Her long time love puts her on a stone bench not even 10 inches away from her. Looks at her and thinks; '_I cant love you anymore, It wont be just me in danger but it would be you if I keep going on like this.'_

A Few Hours Later two men pass by the stone bench and see The pink haired girl on the bench.

"Hey little girl, you shouldn't be out here.." One says.

The girl wakes up and looks around a bit.

"Yeah you could get a cold" the other pipes in.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screams as she goes into a fit of tears, as the two men walk away depressed for the girl, for they already know what the Uchiha has done. Thus leaves Sakura alone once again, for the love of her life is now gone.

"Why?..Sasuke-kun.."

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

'_I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me... I swear I'll come back Not just Stronger but a better person just for you._'

I took for granted, all The times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy 

One Year has passed and Sasuke has not returned. Sakura is depressed about the event, and has sworn to never love anther person but Sasuke. Everyday she would cry herself to sleep, hoping, praying that he is alright and that he come's back. Her friends have felt bad for her but never talked to her unless they absolutely had to.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said as she spoke to the night time sky.

"Sakura.." She heard, she dashed up and looked around but couldn't find anyone. she then sat back down on the grass and continued looking at the stares.

"I'm waiting.." She spoke again.

"So am I.." She heard again, but this time didn't get up.

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Two Years Have Passed already and no word from Sasuke, Sakura was still waiting for her love to come back to her but she was loosing hope. Since all her Friends, mainly Ino tell her to give up.

'He's not coming back! Let it go!' They all said.

"I wont! That like telling me to forget im a shinobi! You can never make me let go! I will wait for him to complete his dream! And he will soon come back! You'll see!"

"But Sakura.." Ino started "To a boy Love is like a chapter, To a girl Love is the whole book... Sasuke is one of those boy's"

Sakura was shocked Ino could say such a thing, tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke;

"He Is Not! You Just Don't UnderStand! The Power Of Love Can Do Miracles! Just You Wait! He'll Come Back For Me! And Ill Prove You All Wrong!" She yelled as she then ran back to her house.

"Ino, Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Tenten asked.

".. No, She has to get Sasuke out of her head. If she doesn't She might go Crazy." Ino said.

"B-but It m-may have been a b-bit to s-streaght f-forward." Hinata joined.

"Sasuke you idiot. What have you done to her?" Ino asked to know one.

One Day that was like any other day, but not for Sakura. Sakura was back at the khonaha gate's waiting for Sasuke's return.

Still here waiting for you

"Sasuke-kun... Where are you?" She asked to herself.

"Try right in front of you!"

"What!?" She looked around till she saw a person in the distance.

"SASUKE!" She yelled as tears of joy came out of her eye's.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke said waving his hand.

I wonder how we can survive, this romance But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the

chance

"You Back!" She screamed, as she ran towards Sasuke as did he. Until they meet in a romantic embrace.

"I Knew you'd come back!" She said as the warm tears kept falling.

"Im so sorry for leaving you!" Sasuke said with a happy expression on his male futures.

"This is to good to be true!" She said to herself.

Just then Sasuke took his chance and planted his lips to hers. Sakura didn't respond for a moment but then gave in, and kissed him back. They both put all there emotions, and true feelings into that one first kiss for the both of them. Sakura found herself putting her arms around his neck and he to found himself wrapping is arms around her tiny waist.

Oh you can't see it baby

One year has passed since that day and every one has grown on Sasuke, He wasn't cold any more. And he would kick any guys ass when they even go around Sakura, She didn't mind though. Sasuke's fan girls moved on with there lives since they now revolved around Sai or they just gave up on him, or found someone else that they really love.

"Your mission is to kill the rest of the alive people from sound, there will be many to deal with and they might all be really strong, but you should be able to handle it. got it, and these are tough Ninjas and there gruesome." Tsunade stated.

"Hai!" Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Kiba/ Akamaru, Pakunn, And Lastly Sasuke.

"So let me get this straight Kabuto Is still alive and is trying to avenge Orochimaru with some experiments that he made, that are extremely strong. am I right" Shikamaru asked.

"yes" Tsunade said taking a swing of her Sake every now and then. "Now! you will leave RIGHT AWAY!!!"

"Hai!" The said as they all went out the door to get ready.

--

"Sasuke-kun I want you to be careful." Sakura said to Sasuke as he was about to leave.

"I will Blossom." He said as he gave her a kiss and left.

"Kami, Please let him be safe." Sakura prayed. As she walked back home.

'_good bye Sakura_' Sasuke thought.

You've got me going crazy

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she got to the door.

"Sakura-san please come with me right away!" Shizune yelled.

"why what happened" Sakura asked putting on her shoes.

"It's Sasuke! He is Injured His life might me at a crises!"

Sakura froze as she heard this she didn't even put on her shoes, She ran as fast as she could to the hospital. In her socks!

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she busted through the hospital doors.

"Oh! Sakura over here! I Need your help!" Tsunade said as she rushed her to sasuke room.

"I have to go take care of Nara Shikamaru who was injured badly like Sasuke and i need to help him! you heal Sasuke as i will do Shikamaru!"

"Hai!" Sakura said.

As Sakura burst into the room she tried so hard not to cry, She couldn't take seeing Sasuke like this.

Whatever it takes I will be right here waiting for you

"Sasuke.." She whispered as she continually tried to heal him.

Sasuke's life was being lost. He had a broken leg, arm, and wrist, He had sever cuts every where, and he had a been stabbed close to the heart, and it was really deep. He was bloody every where, and his hair was sticky from being soaked with blood. And he had a huge gash on the side of his head.

"Sakura... stop" He managed to say.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU DIE!" Sakura yelled trying her best to heal him.

"Sakura-san! Stop! Its no Use! He's Going to D-" One of the nurses started but was cut off.

"DONT SAY THAT! HES NOT GOING TO DIE! HE CANT JUST LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Sakura

yelled. Still healing.

"Sakura.. please, this is my time." Sasuke said below a whisper.

"NO!!"

Sasuke then used all of his strength to pick up his and show of Sakura's own. Sakura was shocked.

"Sakura You and I both know Im going to die" He said again as he coughed up blood.

"Sasuke.." She said as tears finally flowed down from her eyes.

"Take care Sakura..."

"No Sasuke! Stay with me Damn It!!!" She yelled forcibly, as she griped the bed sheets of

Sasuke's bed.

"Bye, my blossom.." His eyes the closed, and he was no longer breathing. the monitor showed a straight line, and it was making a beep noise.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Take her out of here! now!" One of the nurses said as they got a bunch of people over to get Sakura out of the room.

"SASUKE!!! WHY!?!?!?" She screamed and struggled trying to get the people to let go of her, Her some of her wet tears landed on Sasukes face before the people tried to take her away.

"WHY!?!? DONT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!! I LOVE HIM!!! SASUKE!!!"

"CALM DOWN HARUNO!!" One nurse said.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" She yelled. Sakura then fell to the floor kneeling and hugging herself and crying like crazy.

"I cant wait for him anymore... " She sobbed as every one looked at her with sad eyes. "Cause He wont come back this time, even if he wanted to...' She cried more.

Oh you can't see it baby You've got me going crazy

Sakura and the rest of the gane went to Sasuke's funeral, and sakura grew depressed again. She began slitting her wrist, and crying everyday wishing Sasuke was still alive. Naruto burst into Sakura home cause he heard loud sobs coming from her house.

"Sakura-chan!?!?" Naruto yelled looking for her. He then walked into the Kitchen Seeing Sakura With a blade near the sink and her arms and floor all bloody, With a crying Sakura.

"Sakura!!" Naruto rushed over to her grabbing a towel on the table and putting it to her wrist.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOUR SELF!?!?" Naruto loudly asked.

"Cause, every time I do it, I hear Sasuke-kuns voice." Sakura said quietly still crying. Naruto's eyes then showed pity for his teammate and his eyes showed pity towards the girl.

"Sakura you're coming with me to the hospital you are bleeding to much!" He said as he picked her up and rushed to the hospital.

The whole way there Naruto was screaming; "TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!" Over and over again. till he ran through the doors and screamed.

"TSUNADE!! ITS SAKURA HELP HER!!"

Then Tsunade came through a hallway and said; "Naruto what are you-" Then she dropped her clip board once she looked up, and her eyes were wide.

"Quick Naruto put her in this room!"

"No.. Put me In Sasuke-kuns room" Sakura squeaked.

They stood silent for a moment then put her in Sasuke's old room. Tsunade went to work right away since she noticed Sakura was dying from lack of blood. but it was hard since Sakura was already on the verge of death. Her skin was a ghostly pale and bright green dull eye's didn't have there natural color, instead they were a grayish. He bright pink hair was turning grey and black. the only color that was there was the red from the blood and the pink from her cloths.

"Tsunade-sama start working!!... What are you waiting for!?!" Shizune demanded.

"I-I cant... She wanted to die.. and it's already to late. Shes dead.." Tsunade said as she held her head up and let tears roll freely down her face.

--

"goody bye Sakura... " every said as her funeral was over.

Ino was crying like crazy and naruto cried now that he was the only one left of team seven. Kakashi let tears fall to the ground, and Tsunade went up the alter and said; "every one Sakura left a note to us all in her bed room before she died."

The sky grew dark and rain pored on all off them as if the sky was showing sorrow words the girl that would always look up at the sky everyday and night waiting for Sasuke or just to admire the view.

" Dear Everyone..(Voice fades into Sakura's)

_I know that bye the time you read this I would be dead, Good bye everyone and I would like to say that you all have been the best of friends everyone can ever have. Naruto: Thanks for being there when Sasuke want there_

_Kakashi: Im really happy you were my teacher, and please let go of the books!_

_Ino: Your still a pig! But your the best girlfriend i ever had!_

_Sai: I Really Hate You! But your the best!_

_Shikamaru: Go out with ino! We all know you like her! you to Ino!_

_Choji: lose some pounds!_

_Tsunade: Thanks you've been like a mother to me!_

_Neji and tenten: you go out to!_

_Hinata: go for it! you know what im talking about he likes you to!_

_Everyone elese: Thanks for everything All of you have been like family to me! So good bye and farewell! (voice back to Tsunade)_

_Hugs and kisses_

_Haruno Sakura."_

Everyone soon started clapping and the rain was no longer pouring but the sun was out and a blossom grew instantly next to Sakura and Sasukes grave. Yes Sasuke's grave and Sakura's grave were next to each other. They thought that she would like that, Sasuke to.

Everyone soon went home after that and did exactly what sakura asked them to do. Hinata and Naruto went out not to long after that and Tenten Neji, Ino Shikamaru went out to. all got married and they had kids.

--

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura." Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke there.

"Sasuke!? am i dead?"

"Duh!" He said as he went up to her and kissed her.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura stated

"I love you to Sakura Haruno" Sasuke stated.

Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here, waiting for you Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you

-4 yrs later-

"Mommy can i go play with Shina, Tenji, and hisha, Naschi, And Nakasho?" Karono asked.

"Yes go right ahead and look after your brother." Tenten said.

"Oh come on mama! Tenji can take care of himself! "

"Shina!" Ino called over.

"Yeah?"

"Okay this is what you do complement on his hair or shirt or something use your prettiness. k?" Ino Said.

"Will do Nakasho wont know what hit him! He will soon love me like i love him." Shina said as she ran towards the others.

"Oh god Ino this is so Troublesome If the boy dose anything im so telling Naruto to kick his ass."

"Naschi! Go get that girl." Naruto exclaimed.

"YEAH!!" Naschi yelled...

"Hey Kids!"

All of them went over to the group of adults.

"Who are they" Ino said pointing to the two kids on the bench blushing. One had pink hair and looked like little sakura, as the other looked like little sasuke

"The girl is Sany and the boy is Soku" Shina Explained.

"Why don't you go make friends with them" Tenten said.

"Okay" all the little kids said as the went up to the two kids, and started playing together. Sany and Soku both grazed hands while they were getting of the bench, both blushed a dark red. All the other kids decided to play mach maker. It was like the gane all over again.

"Do you think that there happy now?" Neji asked as the sun light revolved around the two little 'Sasuke' and 'Sakura'.

"Yeah" They all responded.

Then they all hear the voice of Sakura saying "Thank you" And Sasukes saying "For everything"

And everyone smiled going up to the Sany and Soku, greeting them and asking The girl "Sakura?" The Little girl grew silent and she looked up at ino and the girls and her eyes grew feminine.

"Pig.." The girl said but then went back to a smiling sany, and shocked Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Sasuke" The boys asked.

"Dobe.." The boy said as his eyes had no emotion, but he went back to a smiling soku.

Naruto then went into the middle of the park and screamed to the sky; "TEME!!! DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!"

Sany and Soku both smirked and looked at each other and waved goodbye to them all and went there separate ways.

No longer Waiting...

-the end-

Well i hope you like it. read and review


End file.
